When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some individuals have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, which can result in diminished blood circulation and cardiac output. One manner of treating cardiac arrhythmias includes the use of a pulse generator (PG) such as a pacemaker, an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), or a cardiac resynchronization (CRT) device. Such devices are typically coupled to one or more implantable leads having one or more electrodes that can be used to deliver pacing therapy and/or electrical shocks to the heart. Implantable leads can additionally or alternatively be used to stimulate other nervous and/or musculature systems of the body. Whether for a cardiac lead or for a lead used elsewhere in the body, a suture sleeve can be provided along the lead to anchor the lead.